falsa anecdota
by tomoOrrow
Summary: rukia hace una pregunta incomoda. averigua cual es. one shot. Ojo:lemon


Falsa anécdota

He aquí mostrando mi primer fic, one shot de Bleach wiii!!!

Aclaracion o Advertencia: para las personas sensibles, contiene lemon, o escenas que un niño no debe leer

Menos platica y mas accion

^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sus mejillas tornaron un tono carmesí, la morena atenta, deseaba que las palabras ya de una buena vez escaparan de sus labios, solo quería una respuesta, una pregunta tan intimidante, llegó a sentir tan incomodo al pelinaranja, quien no sabía como responder el interrogatorio.

-**te lo repetiré de nuevo**- musitó- **¿ya las tuviste?**

De nuevo el joven se alarmó tanto que cayó al suelo, la morena se asomó a verlo, era tan cómico verlo así, sonrojado, avergonzado.

-**¡Rukia!, como eres capaz de preguntar esas cosas**- reclamó- **si lo haya hecho o no te incumbe, enana**- un alto en sus palabras lo hizo reaccionar, el hecho de que le estaba preguntando, también el tenia sus dudas, optó por encerrarla en el mismo jueguito- **haber Kuchiki... ¿y tu?**

La mirada pervertida y retadora de Ichigo puso en apuros a la morena, nunca imaginó que Ichigo la pusiera en la misma celda, mas bien sabia que le haría la misma pregunta, pero no ahora, donde ella intento también encerrarlo, su mente tan lista puso una expectativa, por la cual aprobó responder

-**ya**- fue lo único que dijo, Ichigo abrió más sus ojos, nunca imaginó un si en su respuesta

-**¿tu?**- el sarcasmo y la burla enfadaron tanto a Rukia que no tuvo mas remedio que darle su merecido, Ichigo de nuevo cayó al suelo.

luego de retomar su lugar, el silencio invadió la habitación, estaba tan calmado, por suerte o desgracia solo ellos estaban en la morada; Karin salió a practicar para el partido del fin de semana, Yuzu fue directo al súper mercado por la cena e Isshin, se hallaba en la clínica a tendiendo a los enfermos.

Esta vez Ichigo retomó la conversación, preguntando quien fue el hombre que la hizo mujer, estaba ansioso de saber quien era, solo ver a Rukia a punto de dar su respuesta, fue mas atento que nunca.

-**¿quieres saber?**- burló- **si, si, Rukia, como eres capaz de preguntar esas cosas**- la morena burlaba imitándolo, estaba nerviosa, pero intentó esconderlo a base de su sarcasmo, teniendo triunfo en engañar al pelinaranja- **esta bien te diré, si tu me dices si las tuviste**

La intriga en ambos, en saber quien fue el arrebatador de su más preciada inocencia. Ascendía tanto a hacer lo posible por sacar la verdad, escasos de orgullo aceptaron la propuesta, su Rukia tenia el valor de contarle lo de ella, él también lo haría.

-**fue con un compañero del Sereitei, llamado Kaien Shiba, después de que su esposa fue asesinada por hollows, ese día estuvo destrozado, lo vi tan, tan triste que lo consolé, vi sus ojos, me dejó tonta tan solo verlo, y así fueron las cosas, no se por que me...-** Rukia tenia un nudo en la garganta, recordar a Kaien era un peso encima en su conciencia, haberle quitado la vida después de entregársele fue lo mas devastador que cualquier ser tendría en su mente.

-**un momento, no me digas que... ¿es el hermano mayor de Ganju y Kuukaku Shiba?**- interrogó arrogantemente el pelinaranja

-**ese mismo**- contestó tan tristemente la morena, recordando el día en que extinguió su vida.

Ichigo se quedó totalmente helado, las palabras tristes de Rukia lo hicieron sensibilizarse, también saber que fue un Shiba quien la hizo mujer, pero no tanto para perder un poco de su puro orgullo, su soberbia de nuevo estuvo de pie.

-**¿segura que no mientes?**- fue lo más incoherente, no quería parecer tan blando enfrente de ella, no para que después le tomara la sombra y se aprovechara de sus momentos de debilidad.

-**segura**- contestó histéricamente y mirándole a los ojos para que viera que no mentía- **trato es trato, dime tu, si o no**- dejó en claro, y al mismo tiempo, quería saber si realmente Ichigo también había perdido su virginidad.

-**esta bien**- sus manos temblaban, confesar el si o no era como estar entre la espada a la pared- **si**- fue su respuesta definitiva

Rukia se quedó atónita, no imaginaba recibir su respuesta de golpe, el saber de que el también dio su castidad a una compañera fue golpe bajo para ella, recuperándose de tal enigma, recuperó su altanería para empezar su discusión.

- **ah si, como si fuera verdad, no te creo**- recriminó la morena

- **ni yo a ti enana, solo un ciego, digo un monstruo seria capaz de tocarte ¿no?, digo, no creo que el hermano de Ganju haya sido capaz de...**- Ichigo guardó sus palabras cuando Rukia se le acercó, apostaba que recibiría un golpe fuerte por parte de ella, pero no fue así

-**esta bien, apuesto que ni siquiera sabes besar... Kurosaki**- su voz se tornó retadora, una sonrisa tentadora apareció en el rostro inocente de la pequeña Rukia, para eso, fue otro golpe más a su soberbia.

Se acercó a ella, seduciéndola, Rukia no entendía, pero lo hizo cuando el pelinaranja tomó su cintura y su barbilla, cuando estaban al roce de sus labios, el joven se alejó lentamente de ella, por miedo a hacer la peor estupidez, según él.

-**esta bien, si tu quieres, te demuestro que soy todo un casanova**- para Rukia fue un chiste demasiado gracioso, pero se lo tomó en serio, escuchar así a Ichigo, es por que decía las cosas en serio, tal cuando lo oyó cuando la salvó de la ejecución.

Ambos tomaron aire para iniciar, Ichigo empezó rozando sus manos en la nívea piel de Rukia, lentamente se le acercó para al fin tocarse sus labios, fue tan tentador, fue tan delicioso. Fuertes sensaciones los alarmaron, pero no suficientemente para despegarse, quería estar así, que el tiempo se detuviera, lentamente Ichigo se alejo de ella en busca de una respuesta.

el sonrojo de Rukia dejo mucho de que hablar, pretexto para que Ichigo se lanzara a su cuerpo, la tomó como si fuera un objeto, un objeto de su propiedad, libre para tomarla como se le antojara, la estrechó en sus brazos, lentamente le bajó la manga de la blusa para besarle el hombro, para Rukia fue una nueva sensación, jamás la había sentido, lo tomó, poco a poco desabotono su camisa, la tiró al suelo, sus pectorales bien formados, dieron tentación de ser tocados, el pelinaranja se estremeció, arrojó de una buena vez la blusa de Rukia, mostrando su fino cuerpo, la miró, se excitó.

Lentamente desalojó el sostén, al igual la falda, la vio semidesnuda, tan bella, nunca imaginó verla así, era hermosa, para él era algo más que una shinigami, una mujer digna de un cuerpo perfecto.

Lentamente le quitó el pantalón, mostrando sus prendas interiores, para así también ser retirada, se atemorizó por verlo así, como vino al mundo. Ichigo se acomodó para al fin explotar las sensaciones tan placenteras que lo tenían invadido, poco a poco se deshizo de la prenda de Rukia, dejándola completamente sin nada encima, se preparó en sus piernas y a base de caricias tan excitantes al fin penetra violentamente dentro de ella.

Rukia solo soltó fuertes gemidos, le dolía, pero era algo tan nuevo, una nueva sensación tan placentera, no lloró, no se quejó en mínimo, por no darle a saber que mintió, que realmente Kaien no la tocó, que realmente en ese preciso momento, después de todo, aunque Ichigo no tenia ni la mas remota idea, la morena al fin pudo engañarlo, por que era Ichigo a quien le entregaba su gran tesoro, era a él a quien le regalaba su virginidad.


End file.
